dont ever leave me
by queen of devils
Summary: this story is about a girl named Elisa . her journey through the toughest time .


"AAH"I shouted ..i woke up at the middle of the night …a sweat drop was running down my cheek I wiped it off with my hand ..i was feeling a little uneasy …my hands felt cold and wet as if I had some kind of liquid on my hand..i took my nerd glasses, switched on the light and looked at my hand ..to my horror my hands had whole bedspread was soaked in blood..just then I felt as if someone had whispered my name …I looked around no one was to be found.i stared at my bloody hands ..no more blood …my bedspread was again my neat white bedspread..i couldn't sleep anymore..i felt sick

The clock struck 6:00 clock . I ran for my bathroom. " URGH JACK will u just stop messing around and come out "?i shouted I hated my freakish brother..he never left a chance to trouble me.30 minutes later he came out of the bathroom which was practically suppose to be mine.. it was just that it was not inside my room but next to mine..i rushed into the toilet .if I didn't hurry I would be late.. I took 15 minutes to get ready with u quick bye to mum I left my house to go to my best friend jenny's house which was only like two blocks away from my house ..in 5 minute I was in frount of her house .the front door was open and jenny was sitting on the sofa while Mrs Heffly was busy making chocolate milkshake and vanilla cupcakes for me..well practically I have never seen jenny or anyother member in her house eat.i just see kyle (jenny's twin )sucking a lollipop..Mrs heffly is the most beautiful housewife I have seen .she looks like a super hot model but the only difference between her and a super hot model is that Mrs heffly has 3 kids and the super hot model does not .Mrs heffly has silvery eyes so the others in her family have that ..genetics matters…she has straight black hair .a completely pale skin complexion..her children also have silvery eyes and pale complexion..to tell the truth I really don't know how me and kate became friends either she wears small dresses that r really fit ..high heels are her I don't wear short dresses and it's a absolute no for clingy dresses. i wear sneakers .. but from the inside we r the same ..we can understand what's in each others mind without anyone having to say or express it. She would die for my and I can die for her too. till now there's only one thing that I have hidden form except one tiny thing.. the fact that I have a huge crush on her brother kyle. well I didn't tell her this because it doesn't matter . kyle has this hot girlfriends and theirs no way that kyles gonna like me.

I was in my dream world as usual when kyle came downstairs … he headed straight for the after him we headed too..we go to the same school and fortunately or unfortunately we share the same classroom too. Every single moment I can see him but along with him I can see his girlfriend ..she keeps clingling to him every single moment and I end up breaking my pencils..it just frustrates me to see girls clinging to him well his not a teddy bear for him to cling onto right.

it was the fifth period ..Mr thompson was absent. kyle was talking to her her so lovey dovey girlfrnd and kate was busy with her boyfriend..i tried to sleep but all efforts went in vain when i felt hands on my shoulder, I looked back to see jack.. well jack sits next to me but we dont talk.. he just stares at me in a weird way and eyes kyle like his gonna eat him alive so i mostly ignore that had a rose in his right hand.. i thought i knew where this was practically heading toward.. no i don't want a proposal well not from him ."i love u , i'm not asking you this infact i am telling you this you have to be my girlfriend. if u can't be mine then u cant be anyone else s either" he shouted at me."leave me alone dont love u and i never will go away you freak i shouted with the same strenghth. "well u asked for it" i heard him next thing i knew was thta the flower in his hand was replaced bye a gun.. basically he was trying to kill me .. at the blink of an eye kyle was infront of me. in between me and thta freak jack...i kept praying the whole time that somebody would have calledthe cops...


End file.
